


The Rocky Horor Madness

by Francowitch



Series: Lost & Found [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Polyamory, RHPS, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Songfic, Strip Tease, Threesome - M/M/M, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Let's do the Time-Warp again!!!!Otabek and JJ introduce their fiancé Yuri to the tradition of a live viewing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show while in Toronto for a competition.





	The Rocky Horor Madness

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole concept of this is thanks to chat on Discord where we started talking about who would be who in an RHPS AU/crossover... and a bunch of us thought aww hell this could be fun and decided to write something. Originally I was going to do a true AU, buuuuuut then this happened instead lol... I was reminded as I started writing about when I was younger how there would be showings at the old Fox theatre in the Beaches, I looked up and it seems like they don't do RHPS every year anymore [sad] and it has been such a long time since I saw one in theatre like this that I am kind of making shit up as I go... Also last time I was at the Fox I was a teen... so please forgive me if the details are off, this is just for some fun and gratuitous sex scenes... 
> 
> Happy birthday to Beka... and very Happy Hallowe'en/Blessed Samhain to all who celebrate!
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing... and to [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess/) who did a read through and helped with the suggestions [as they had been to a show far more recently than I had lol]

**The Rocky Horror Madness**

 

Yuri sighed as he flopped down on the sofa in their suite; the trio were in Toronto for competition. Not only was Yuri competing, but JJ had his first student also doing their senior debut.

“Ugh- I am getting too old for this shit,” Yuri groaned as he heard his two fiancés make their way into the room.

“I would have more sympathy for you Princess,” JJ called back, “if you were to assist with your damn bags.”

Otabek grunted as he brought in the last of the luggage. Yuri sat up with a pout; “this has been no where near as much fun as the last time we came to this cold ass country.”

Otabek’s eyebrow raised. “Yuri, you are Russian, what are you complaining about?”

JJ slipped his arms around Otabek. “Ahh  _ c’est tiguidou! _ Beks, you know how our Kitten gets after long flights. Perhaps he is just scared that my Erik is going to take his gold.”

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed. “As if, I am going to blow your little pet from the water. You will have to wait for your first gold after I retire.”

Otabek chuckled, “There is my fighting  _ kotenok _ .”

“So what is the plan?” Yuri threw himself back on the bed, pulling out his phone to check notifications. “We have a couple days before the competition.”

JJ pulled out his own phone. “Oooh! Beks, look what is happening here!” JJ showed the phone to Otabek, who smirked. “You think  _ chaton _ would be interested in this?”

“Possibly,” Otabek was rubbing his chin. “I think it’s likely that Viktor and Katsuki would probably want to come too.”

“What are you two going on about that would have to include Piggy and Baldy?”

JJ put down his phone, locking it before Yuri could see just what the two were up to. “Non, you are just going to have to wait on that.”

“Get some rest Yura,” Otabek was changing into fresh clothing. “We will be right back.”

Yuri glared but kicked out of his jeans; some sleep would be good, while he could go for a round, after having such a long flight he was more interested in a shower and some rest. “Fine, but I am showering first, I smell like airport. And don’t either of you think about getting into bed with me until you have done the same.”

JJ smiled, kissing Yuri on the forehead. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Kitten. We will be back before you know it.”

_ “Da.” _ Yuri waved them off, stalking to the bathroom in the nude.

 

* * *

 

Yuri woke to the feeling of being crushed, groggy and disoriented as his mind slowly became aware of the fact that they were not at home in their massive king sized bed. Yuri shifted away the tangle of limbs that were currently strewn across him. He chuckled as he heard a grumble from Otabek and a moan from JJ.

JJ pulled Yuri tighter against him.  _ “Non- chaton. Restez au lit, c'est plus chaud avec vous ici.” _

“Gah! C’mon damnit, move JJ.” Yuri poked a boney elbow into the Canadian. “I have to pee.”

JJ grumbled but acquiesced, his grip loosening to allow Yuri a means to escape. Yuri came back to the bedroom smirking at how JJ was now octopusing himself around Otabek, his arms and legs wrapped around the smaller man.

Yuri jumped on the bed, his energy feeling more restored now. “So what was your grand plan?”

JJ groaned as he nuzzled himself further towards Otabek. “Ahh, Kitten--”

Yuri straddled Otabek, grinding himself against the prone man, switching to Russian.  _ “Beka, wake up. You both said we are doing something together and instead you are snoring. Don’t make me go out alone and find something to occupy myself with, as that can be dangerous.” _

“Stop talking in Russian, it is rude,” Otabek mumbled.

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed.  _ “JJ should be able to understand. If anything, it is practice for him. I am helping.” _

Otabek ran his hands along Yuri, raising his hips up eliciting a moan from Yuri as he felt his hardening member. Yuri pulled off his shirt before leaning forward to kiss Otabek deeply, biting at his lower lip. They were kissing and nipping at each other, Otabek’s fingers were calloused from playing his guitar, his touch setting Yuri’s skin on fire. They were both naked with Otabek three fingers deep when JJ finally woke up beside them.

“Hmm, I see how it is.” JJ’s voice low, “I sleep while the two of you have some fun.”

Yuri reached over to JJ who guided his fingers into his mouth, where the Canadian sucked on the digits. Yuri moaned as he felt his cock twitch, having the attentions of both of his lovers. JJ smiled as he nipped the fingers then maneuvered himself so that he was able to give Yuri a proper kiss, his hands joining Otabek’s, slipping inside Yuri’s quivering hole.

“Ahh  _ chaton _ ,” JJ purred, “you feel so good right now; greedy for our fingers ya?”

Yuri growled, “Stop playing and fuck me already.”

Both men pulled out their fingers, and Yuri whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness. JJ grabbed the bottle of lube from their carry on; going back to the bed, he chuckled as Yuri snatched it up to get Otabek slick, barely allowing himself to adjust as he lowered himself onto Otabek’s erection, hissing as he sunk down. Otabek groaned as Yuri began to fuck himself, bouncing on his lap. JJ, not to be forgotten, took up the lube, slicking himself up and forcing Otabek’s legs apart so that he could position himself behind Yuri. JJ held Yuri down as his fingers felt around the base of Otabek’s cock, sliding up into Yuri, carefully stretching the ring of muscle which was pulsing against them.

Yuri’s threw his head back, his hair damp. “Fuck yes--”

JJ carefully lined himself up, pressing his cock inside, moving carefully so not to tear the sensitive flesh. JJ bit into Yuri’s shoulder as he filled Yuri, his slick cock sliding against Otabek and grinding against Yuri’s insides.

“Princess, you feel so good inside,” JJ murmured, his voice rough and low in Yuri’s ear. “You are really feeling this, no? Pressing and milking Beks and I together. Such a greedy, hungry ass you have.”

Yuri was moaning, unable to form words as he felt both men move deep inside him. Yuri’s cock was bouncing above Otabek, painting his abdomen with stripes of precum which was leaking liberally from his erection.

JJ knew that he was not going to take too long. Making eye contact with Otabek,, they both began to thrust up into Yuri at a furious pace, his moans turning into loud cries of pleasure as they hammered into him. JJ and Otabek moaned together as they fetl Yuri tighten around them both, his blonde head thrown back as he came in thick ropes of white. Slick with sweat, Yuri practically howled as he felt both JJ and Otabek fill him with their release.

Yuri collapsed, against Otabek not caring about the sticky mess which was cooling against their flushed skin. Yuri whimpered as JJ rolled off the pair, cum dripping down Otabek’s softening cock.

_ “Merde!” _ JJ swore, bolting up. “Beks, we have to go. We are going to be late!”

Yuri opened one eye to glare at JJ, “What? Fuck no, I don’t want to go anywhere.”

Otabek tapped at Yuri’s ass, making the younger man squirm and move to the side. “No Yura, Jean is right, we have to get dressed.”

“I will get the shower started, if you can convince the Kitten that we need to go out to play tonight.”

Otabek pressed his face by Yuri’s ear, gently caressing his face and tucking back his damp hair.  _ “Yura, we need to get out of bed.” _

Yuri groaned,  _ “I don’t wanna Beka, I just had two rather large cocks inside me. Forgive me but I am fucking tired right now.” _

Otabek chuckled,  _ “You seemed to enjoy those cocks, I didn’t hear any complaints from you when we were in the middle of things.” _

Yuri grumbled, his jade eyes sparkling with mischief as he thought back to the feeling of both men inside him.

_ “Besides, don’t you want to wash yourself out. You are going to feel rough later if you don’t.” _

Yuri groaned; Otabek was right, as it was he was already feeling the ache from having them both inside him, and the feeling of cum that was leaking out from him was not particularly pleasant. Yuri held out his arms,  _ “Fine, but you have to carry me.” _

Otabek chuckled switching back to English, “My damn birthday week and I have to carry you? You are such a brat Yura.”

“But you love me.”

“ _ Da.” _ Otabek smiled fondly as they kissed, with Otabek carrying Yuri to the bathroom where JJ was already in the shower singing and washing down.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was sitting cross-legged on the bad wearing only a towel glaring at Otabek and JJ who were both paying more attention to their phones than to him.

“The hell are you two going on about?”

JJ smiled, his bright teeth flashing to Yuri. “Ahh Princess, you are going to love this! I am just checking on the times to make sure we haven’t missed anything, and it looks like we are still good to go!”

Otabek went to the other bed, there was a bag which Yuri did not recognize with swirly script along it. It was labeled ‘Malabar’ whatever that meant. Yuri startled as a bag was thrown at him by JJ.

“The fuck JJ?” Yuri snarled.

“Wear that,” JJ winked, his blue eyes shining. “No questions  _ chaton _ , just put it on.”

Yuri just rolled his eyes looking to Otabek for some kind of answer, instead getting a hard stare in return.

“Do what you are asked of Yura, be a good boy.”

Yuri blushed, feeling his cock twitch slightly at the tone, “Yes Daddy.”

Yuri looked down into the bag, inside was a corset which looked like it had been bedazzled with rainbow sequins, a top hat, some tight black booty shorts and a pair of fishnets. Confused, Yuri looked up, only neither of his fiancés were in the room, and the bathroom door was closed. With a huff Yuri emptied the bag onto the bed and began dressing himself for what appeared to be one fucked up evening.

Yuri was just adjusting his corset when the bathroom door opened and his jaw dropped. Otabek was dressed up in leathers, he was wearing some chaps and looked very much like a biker with his hair slicked back. Then JJ joined them; like Yuri, he had on what amounted to be lingerie, a black corset, panties and fishnet stockings. His lips were a deep red with black outline and a long black cape which was tied up around his shoulders.

“Wow.” Yuri was flustered, he didn't want to be going out like this, he wanted to get both men back on the bed and fuck until it was time for them to check out.

“Yura--”

“Oh Princess,  _ chaton _ .” JJ’s voice was strangled, “You look delicious enough to eat.”

“You are wearing lipstick,” Yuri was staring, “I want to ruin you.”

JJ chuckled,  _ “Merci.” _

Yuri coughed, turning around. “Umm could one of you tighten this up for me?”

Yuri felt as Otabek’s fingers trailed along the top of the corset, JJ stood in front to help steady Yuri as the ties were tugged and tightened.

JJ bit his lower lip. “If it didn’t take me so long to get ready I would just ravage you with kisses right now. But as it is, we have to get going, we promised Viktor and Yuuri that we would be downstairs by now.”

“What about your student?”

“Erik?” JJ inquired,“He isn’t here until tomorrow afternoon. He asked to have a day to visit with his mother before coming over. I thought I told you.”

Yuri shrugged; the travel was all a blur. “It’s possible you did and I just forgot.”

JJ chuckled, “Looks good; you just need your hat and a bit of lipstick, then we can go.”

Yuri went to the bathroom,which looked like a bomb of cosmetics had gone off, with a smirk.  Yuri swiftly tidied up the mess before finding a blood red colour which he carefully used to paint his lips blotting them before adding a shimmer gloss to it. When he was happy with his look Yuri tied back his hair with a few small braids and fastened the mini top hat hair clip to his head. He had no idea what the fuck they were about to do, but damn he would look good while doing it.

Yuri smiled and stepped out into the room where the two men were waiting. Otabek’s eyes took on a hungry look which affected Yuri as he felt his cock harden and twitch.

JJ whistled low. “I am not sure I want our Princess going out like this.”

Yuri scowled, “The fuck you mean? You are the assholes who chose this outfit!”

“Yeah but I did not expect it to look that good.”

Yuri rolled his eyes at JJ, feeling exasperated. “Make up your damn minds, are we going or not?”

“Oh we are going,” JJ purred. “I just don’t want to share you any more than I already do.”

Yuri could feel his face flushing. “Keep this up and we won’t be going anywhere.”

“Yura is right,” Otabek’s voice cut through their banter. “Viktor just messaged that he and Katsuki were at the front desk ordering a car for us.”

Otabek helped Yuri into a jacket, it barely covered his ass, his long legs exposed, the fishnets peeking out under the hem. Yuri pulled on some knee high boots that were affectionately referred to as his ‘hooker heels’, while JJ had only his running shoes and Otabek with his docs. JJ groaned as he followed the pair, watching Yuri’s ass as he walked with a bit of an exaggerated sway.

JJ bumped into the back of Yuri as they reached the lobby, looking up he saw what had Yuri stop short. In front of them Viktor and Yuuri were dressed up, only far more muted than normal. Viktor had on horned rimmed black glasses and wearing what was perhaps the most hideous suit, while Yuuri was in a dress, his face was a brilliant crimson.

Yuri hissed to JJ and Otabek, “The fuck, why are they looking like that while I look like a hooker that a unicorn threw up?”

JJ chuckled, “They are dressed like Brad and Janet. While you are Columbia, Beks is Eddie and I am Dr. Frankenfurter.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Is that all supposed to mean something?”

“Yurio!!!” Viktor called out, his mouth turned up into a heart shaped smile. “I have a car all ready for us! This is going to be so much fun!"

Yuri shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets, slouching as though it would hide the way he was dressed. They slipped into the car which Viktor had ordered, it was a minivan which worked out perfect allowing Yuri, Otabek and JJ to sit together in the back bench while Yuuri and Viktor sat in the middle bench.

Otabek leaned forward, “The Fox.”

The cabbie nodded pulling away from the curb the moment that they were all situated in their seats. Yuri turned to look at Otabek. “The Fox? The hell is the Fox?”

Before Otabek could say anything the cabbie spoke up, “Oh are you headed over to the Rocky showing? I have seen a few like you out and about today!”

_ “A few of what? The fuck is he talking about?” _   Yuri hissed in Russian.

JJ ran his hand along Yuri’s arm, leaning in so he could whisper in Yuri’s ear. “He is referring to our clothing. The costumes are from a film, one which we are going to see.”

Yuri glared at Otabek, “The fuck, we are going to the movies? Is this another stupid one like that bacon thing you made me watch last year?”

Otabek smirked, “No this is better.”

“I also have no idea what is happening, Yurio,” Yuuri smiled, looking back to Yuri.

Yuri scowled, “That isn’t my fucking name, Pig.”

Yuuri flushed,looking away. Yuri could hear the Japanese man whisper an apology under his breath. Yuri let out a small yelp when he felt himself get pinched in the side by JJ, turning to glare he was faced with a stern look from JJ. While JJ tolerated much of the abuse that Yuri would throw out, he actually liked Viktor’s husband and was not a fan of the way Yuri threw insults.

Yuri sighed, “I am sorry Piggy. I am just tired I guess.”

Yuuri turned back his smile tentative, “It is alright, I should know better than anyone the nerves before a competition.”

“Nah I was being an asshole, I know better.” Yuri leaned against JJ, his eyes closing with the gentle rock of the van as they made their way through the city. “How is the rug rat? I was actually surprised when I heard that you were coming for this event.”

Yuuri chuckled, “Oh Keiko is doing so well, she can now sit up and her smile is just like Vitya’s.”

Yuri smiled, he had to admit that the brat was damn adorable, despite that it didn’t have a Russian name. After she had been born, the trio went over to Hasetsu to visit where Yuri showered the baby with piles of animal print. They also used that opportunity to let Viktor and Yuuri know about the three of them being together, which both took very well, Yuuri’s family as always being welcoming and embracing JJ as though he too were part of the family.

“I still am surprised that you didn’t go with a Russian name,” Yuri huffed, his eyes opening to show he was teasing. “I mean what does Keiko even mean?”

Viktor smiled answering, “I can answer that, her kanji is for lucky or blessed.”

Yuri smiled, “I guess that is alright.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the drive went amicably with JJ, Viktor and Yuuri chatting away about parenthood while Yuri dozed in and out, adding in commentary every so often. They stopped in front of a shabby looking theatre on a crowded street. Viktor leaned forward to pay the cabbie while the rest poured out of the cab. Yuri’s back and legs were screaming at him after being cramped in the back, he stretched, looking around. The facade of the theatre looked like something out of those old movies from the eighties, flashing lights and a backlit billboard showing times for films. There were only three films listed all for different times.

Yuri turned to Otabek, “Is there only one actual screen? What type of podunk shit is this?"

“Podunk?” JJ cackled, “Where have you ever heard that word?”

“Did I use it wrong?” Yuri thought over what he said, “I think it was right.”

_ “Non Chaton _ ,” JJ was chuckling still, “you used it correctly; I am just not used to hearing a word like that coming from your mouth.”

Otabek was smirking,”To answer your question, yes there is only one screen. This is one of the oldest theatres in the city, there is a whole write up about it.”

Yuri nodded, pulling out his phone, likely googling the place they were at. “Well shit, it opened in nineteen fourteen-- oh fuck they sell alcohol here! Wait I am only twenty. Fuck.”

Otabek chucked, “When are you going to remember, this isn’t the States, you can drink here at nineteen. You are fine.”

“Fuck yeah I love this country.”

JJ smirked.

“Yurachka-” Viktor came up behind the trio. “You have a competition, only one drink.”

_ “Da,” _ Yuri smirked.

Otabek smiled; he knew that this added bonus would only make Yuri more amenable when it came to the overall experience. With his hand on Yuri’s lower back, he led his fiance in through the front doors, holding out three tickets for them to enter while Viktor and Yuuri went ahead to go buy some popcorn and other snacks.

Yuri looked around himself. The theatre had an old smell, the strong scent of popcorn from over one hundred years of patrons permeated the air around him. For such a small place, the theatre was packed, all with people who were also dressed similarly in lingerie and strange wigs. Otabek and JJ led Yuri deeper into the theatre, Otabek only leaving their side to go get three bottles of beer while JJ and Yuri found a spot to sit where all five of them would have a good view.

The theatre was small and narrow; JJ had led Yuri up a flight of stairs which opened up to an upper balcony that looked down over the crowd. There was music piping in through the room, nothing which Yuri recognized, but had him smirking as he saw so many who were dancing in the aisle and up in front of the screen.

As they sat, JJ leaned over, “You are going to love this, I promise!”

“We will see about that.” Yuri sat back in the narrow seat; he was grateful when he saw Otabek making his way over to them with beers in hand.

Viktor and Yuuri came a few moments later with alcohol as well as a few containers of popcorn, one container Viktor handed over to Yuri to share with Otabek and JJ. Yuri sat back, the seats were small, but not too uncomfortable, it would do for the length of a film. He leaned against Otabek who had his arm around the back of Yuri’s chair. Yuri grumbled as he felt the armrest dig into his side, but staved from saying anything as he felt JJ place his hand on Yuri’s knee and between his legs.

“You are going to love this,” JJ was practically vibrating in his seat.

Yuri shook his head and took a long drag on the beer he was handed. Wincing at the taste, it  was still not a flavour he preferred, but it would do for the evening. Yuri shifted so that he was able to lay his head against Otabek’s shoulder. He felt as Otabek started to chuckle, the vibrations shaking Yuri from his position.

“The fuck are you laughing at Beka?”

Otabek shook his head, “You will see in a moment.”

Scowling, Yuri watched as two rather tall men in drag made their way to the front stage. One was carrying a cordless mic, tapping on the mouthpiece their voice boomed through the theatre speakers.

“Okay boys and girls, fans and newbies--” They smiled and chuckled as they waved to people in the audience, “Welcome to the Fox for the yearly showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show.”

They paused as their was a loud cheer through the audience.

“Now now, settle down. Before we roll the film, I have a few things to remind you all. The theatre asks that we do not throw water.” There was a round of hisses and grumbling, “Yes I know, but really unless you are offering to stay after to clean up we will respect the management. There was also a note that we keep any drunken shenanigans to outside of the theatre. Again no one wants to clean up after your drunk ass.”

Yuri rolled his eyes as he watched this, how long before the fucking movie would start was anyones guess. Glancing over at Otabek he saw that the Kazakh man had a smirk painted on his face, checking to JJ, it was a down right grin. These fuckers were up to something.

“Now, the moment I know you have all been waiting for.” They pointed to their audience their finger waggling in wide circles, “But first I need two virgins! Any volunteers?”

Otabek then jumped up along with JJ and Viktor, all three were pointing at Yuri and Yuuri. Calling down for attention.

_ “The fuck are you two idiots doing?”  _  Yuri swore at them in Russian,  _ “Who the fuck are you calling a virgin?” _

In the end Yuri as well as one other was corralled to the front stage. Yuri glared, throwing daggers at his fiancés who were howling with laughter as they saw he had been chosen.

“Oooh who do we have here?” The MC examined the pair on stage. “Looks like we have a random hooker here,” there was a nervous giggle from the dark haired girl beside Yuri. She was dressed in a black mini dress with some heavy makeup. “I am just kidding you look gorgeous dahling. What is your name and where are you from?”

The girl turning a bright red and stuttered into the mic, “I - I’m Lydia from Scarborough.”

“Ahh, well Lydia from Scarborough, why have you never been to one of these before now? You aren’t too far from the theatre?”

She shrugged, “I honestly didn’t know this existed until this year.”

The MC chuckled, “Well I am glad you made it out! I hope you enjoy-- Now,” they turned to look at Yuri, “My aren’t you just sex on legs, a blonde Columbia?”

Yuri’s eyebrows raised; his years of experience with the press had him not snarling an insult immediately. Instead he took a deep breath, “I am Yuri from Russia, and I have no idea what you mean by that.”

“Yuri from Russia.” They looked to the audience exchanging a look. “Well then aren’t you in for a treat, thank you for coming all the way here. Now, for why I have you two fresh bloods here on stage, I need you to take one hand and place it on your crotch, the other on your chest.”

The girl, Lydia, was tittering like an idiot as she followed the instructions, while Yuri glared up where he could see Otabek and JJ were howling with laughter.

“Come on now, precious Yuri,” The MC gently touched Yuri’s shoulder. “I promise I won’t bite… much. If you would rather, I would be more than pleased to assist you.”

Yuri bit his bottom lip stifling a curse, swearing vengeance on both of those assholes the second he had his chance. He took hold of his groin and chest as requested, then took a deep breath.

“Excellent,” They pouted, “although I am a little sad I didn’t get to help.”

There was a chuckle which radiated through the audience once more. Yuri took another deep breath, counting backwards from ten in his head, hoping that this torture would be over soon.

“Okay my lovelies, repeat after me.” They chirped, “I, say your name, swear to the lips of the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and to the decadence, for which it stands,”

Lydia and Yuri repeated.

“One movie, under Richard O’Brien, with sensual daydreams, erotic nightmares, and sins of the flesh for all. And I promise to be creative and not repeat anything anyone else says.”

Once they finished, the MC went to another garishly clad person and handed them each a packet of rice and some toasted bread, which Yuri looked at questioningly.

“Now, be virgins no more, and have fun!”

The pair were shooed off the stage as the audience clapped and cheered. Yuri quickly made his way back to his seat, handing the parting gifts to Yuuri before sitting down beside Otabek with a scowl and a huff.

“Don’t look so upset Kitten,” JJ purred.

“I am going to kill you both in your sleep.”

Otabek chuckled, “It is funny they still do the same vow as when I came here the first time, only it was a bit more chaotic with them pulling every ‘virgin’ up on stage.”

“Kill... you... both...”

The house lights went down and the crowd began to cheer once more. Yuri scowled at the noise. What was with these North Americans, so damn noisy all the time? Then there were a pair of blood red lips on the screen. Yuri squirmed, deciding there was something uncomfortable about seeing disembodied lips on a black screen. Then the singing started, JJ and Otabek both singing along with the music. It was so surreal to Yuri, hearing everyone singing together in harmony. Well… somewhat.

There were weird cuts between what looked like a grainy boring film about a het couple, but even Viktor was really into it. He peeked down to see Yuuri was watching his eyes wide as he realized what he was wearing coincided with the woman currently on screen, and had to stifle a laugh as Viktor sang out “Damnit Janet, I love you!”

The film was starting to lose him again. Why on earth were he and JJ in freaking lingerie? Yuri took a moment to look down, there was movement happening in the crowd below. Confused, he watched as groups of people made their way to the front, he jumped a bit as JJ squeezed his inner thigh, “ _ Chaton!” _ JJ leaned over to whisper enthusiastically, “This is one of the best parts!!”

Yuri looked over to his fiance, “If you say so. By the way, what are they doing down there?”

“Eh?” JJ looked away from the screen then chuckled, “Oh Beks! They are doing it again!”

“What?” Yuri looked to Otabek who was sitting forward now as well, “What are they doing again?”

“Just watch, Yura.”

Yuri slumped back, annoyed at not being told what everyone else seemed to be in on.

“Don’t pout Princess,” JJ purred. “it is just the Time Warp.”

Yuri shrugged, “Yes, cause that make so much more fucking sense.”

“Shhh!” Viktor hissed in Yuri’s direction, making Yuri snarl in return.

Yuri had to move as Otabek and JJ got up themselves, all the people in the audience were standing as the main characters of the film were being ushered into a ballroom. Yuri rolled his eyes as he was pulled up with the encouragement of both men.

Otabek and JJ both began to sing, Otabek taking up the role of Riff-Raff, the creepy butler, and JJ singing the parts for Magenta.

Otabek opened, his voice smooth and low but clear to Yuri, giving him shivers;

“It's astounding

Time is fleeting

Madness takes its toll

But listen closely…”

 

JJ leaned in so he was speaking into Yuri’s ear, “Not for very much longer.”

Otabek once more, “I've got to keep control…”

Yuri was starting to grin, it was hard to not get into something when both men were into it. The music was fun and the screen was a sea of colour and music. Both sang together;

“I remember doing the Time Warp

Drinking those moments when

The blackness would hit me

And the void would be calling”

 

Then the whole theatre burst out, their arms in the air;

“Let's do the Time Warp again

Let's do the Time Warp again”

 

As the song continued Yuri was finding he was getting more into the whole thing. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy music or dancing, just it hadn’t been entirely on his terms. He found it funny how the instructions to the dance was in the lyrics and by the second chorus Yuri was right alongside the others in doing the steps and dancing.

Yuri had to admit he was having an excellent time, he was laughing and dancing, enjoying how both JJ and Otabek would casually caress him as he spun around and danced. When they came to the part of Eddie, Yuri scoffed.

Otabek looked over to Yuri when he heard the sound, “What is it Yura?”

Yuri crossed his arms and legs shaking his head, “Tch! You are much hotter than that, you should have dressed like Rocky. If  _ anyone _ is the perfect man, it would be you.”

Otabek chuckled.

_ “Chaton,” _ JJ sounded offended, “And what am I to you? Just chop liver eh?”

“I don’t see why you both couldn’t have been Rocky.” Yuri could feel his face burn a brilliant crimson.

“Ahh Princess,” JJ nuzzled into Yuri’s neck, “would you then be our Doctor Frankenfurter?”

“You know I would. Besides,” Yuri tossed one leg up in the air, running his hands along the fishnets. “I have far nicer legs than Tim Curry.”

“Put those away, before we cause an international incident,” Otabek growled.

Yuri cocked his eyebrow, bending his leg so that he could press his heels into Otabek’s legs, spreading his legs apart. “Oh is that so? What are you gonna do about it?”

Otabek didn’t answer, his lips pressed into a thin line as he tried to watch the film in front of them. Yuri made do with amusing himself between half-watching the film and teasing Otabek. The film couldn’t end soon enough; Yuri was itching to get back to their hotel room where he could finish up and make good on his promises. He stole a glance to Otabek, and it was all he could do to restrain himself from jumping Otabek right there in the theatre. The man was sitting,his face like a stone, the only tell for Yuri was how his ears were currently a darker tone, which told Yuri just how hard he was trying to contain himself.

As the last chords died out and those damn disembodied lips took over the screen again, Yuri’s mind began to race trying to calculate how long it would take for them to get back to the hotel and just what kind of activities they would have to do once they arrived. Hell, on the car ride home there was going to be some activity which would be bordering on the shit he would yell at Baldy and Piggy for, but it was their fault anyway for dragging him out in this outfit while wearing the shit they were currently wearing. 

 

* * *

 

The moment the house lights were back up, Yuri was up with Otabek growling at him to move quickly. JJ, oblivious to the torture which Yuri was putting their fiance through, was chipperly humming the Time Warp. Otabek mumbled something to Viktor which Yuri didn’t catch as he was slipping back into his jacket. JJ was cuddling up behind Yuri, his arms wrapped around the younger man’s waist.

He kissed the side of Yuri’s neck, “So did you enjoy the film,my Princess?”

“It had its moments,” Yuri hummed. “Definitely was better than that stupid bacon one.”

JJ nipped at Yuri’s ear, the pair ignoring the pointed glares from Viktor and Yuuri. Yuri knew from the look that he was likely to hear all about what they thought when it came to this public display of affection. Forgetting the fact that they were among the worst, with their first kiss post competition being televised across the globe. Yuri leaned back into JJ, pressing his ass against JJ’s groin until the older man groaned low in his ear.

Otabek looked back, his eyes flashing as he whistled to the pair. JJ chuckled, “Oh Kitten, what did you do? Beks is looking loaded for bear.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Yuri smirked as he stepped away and took Otabek’s arm.

A cab pulled up in front of the theatre.  Otabek pulled Yuri towards it, growling. “In.”

Yuri was biting his lip, and he could feel his cock hardening in anticipation. He was so ready to take whatever punishment that Otabek was thinking of doing to him. JJ slipped in beside Yuri, this time the cab was just a standard sedan.

“There isn’t enough room for the pig and old man. Where are they going?” Yuri asked, gazing through a veil of golden hair.

“They are taking a different car,” Otabek grumbled, his eyes dark.

“Oh?” Yuri was practically purring.

Yuri turned sideways in his seat so that he could throw his legs on top of Otabek while he leaned into JJ and began to kiss him deeply. Yuri moaned in pleasure as JJ pulled him onto his lap, never breaking their kiss. JJ’s hand slipped up under the hem of Yuri’s jacket, his fingers dancing along the stockinged legs and up to Yuri’s ass.

There was a cough from the front of the car, which Yuri ignored as found himself straddled against JJ, rolling his hips as he dry humped against him. All too soon they were at the hotel, Otabek threw cash at the driver, including a very hefty tip. Otabek pushed his two scantily clad fiancés out of the cab, growling at them until Yuri pulled off JJ with a glazed look. Otabek could feel his cock twitch at the sight of those plump wet lips and flushed face.

Otabek pressed his fingers into Yuri’s hair, pulling him down into a rough kiss. “Into the elevator right now, both of you.”

Yuri chuckled as they made their way to the bank of elevators for guests. Once inside, Yuri was climbing all over Otabek. JJ was behind, his hands on Yuri’s hips as they grinded against Yuri. By the time that the elevator had pinged on their floor, all three were rock hard and aching to be nude, writhing together in their room. Seeing himself in the mirror only gave rise to his desire, golden hair coming loose and red lipstick smeared across his cheek. Otabek led the way, opening the door while JJ was palming Yuri through his shorts. Yuri could feel the wet spot growing; he was desperate to be out of the confines of those damn shorts and tights.    


Before Otabek could take over, Yuri pushed him onto the bed giving a pointed look to JJ, who followed suit. Yuri then sauntered over to one of the bags where he pulled out his little bluetooth speaker. Plugging his phone in, Yuri threw a look over his shoulder. From the small speaker the familiar tune from the Time Warp started up. Otabek’s eyes went wide as he watched Yuri begin to strip tease, somehow making the song and dance sexy in a truly Yuri fashion. 

 

**_RiffRaff:_ **

_ It's astounding; _

_ Time is fleeting; _

_ Madness takes its toll. _

_ But listen closely... _

**_Magenta:_ **

_ Not for very much longer. _

 

JJ, smirking, got up higher on the bed so that he was kneeling behind Otabek, his hands mirroring Yuri’s only caressing Otabek instead of himself. Otabek felt the press of his cock against his jeans, the hard metal of his zipper pressing against the sensitive flesh. Otabek was biting down hard on his lip when he saw Yuri bend himself in half, his delicate hands caressing his ankles. Watching as he slowly made his way back up, his hands running along those hooker boots, and fishnet wrapped legs. He splayed his hands wide along his ass, caressing the round cheeks before turning to show Otabek and JJ as he palmed over his very visible bulge. 

 

**_RiffRaff:_ **

_ I've got to keep control. _

_ I remember doing the Time-Warp _

_ Drinking those moments when _

_ The Blackness would hit me _

**_Magenta:_ **

_ And the void would be calling… _

 

Otabek smirked, his eyes dark with desire as he watched the show, Yuri’s hips gyrating as the chorus started up.

 

**_Transylvanians:_ **

_ Let's do the Time-Warp again. _

_ Let's do the Time-Warp again. _

**_Narrator:_ **

_ It's just a jump to the left. _

**_All:_ **

_ And then a step to the right. _

**_Narrator:_ **

_ Put your hands on your hips. _

**_All:_ **

_ You bring your knees in tight. _

_ But it's the pelvic thrust _

_ That really drives you insane. _

_ Let's do the Time-Warp again. _

_ Let's do the Time-Warp again. _

 

Otabek had to admit he was impressed. He didn’t think that Yuri was really paying any attention to the film, but here he was doing the moves. Each movement was smooth as though he had years of practice, somehow giving grace to the song which was more associated with heavy drinking and raucous viewing parties. It certainly was not something which was meant for someone who trained under a Prima ballerina or did figure skating. Yet somehow Yuri made it work...made it his own.

As Magenta’s voice came over the speaker, Yuri went back to letting his spine slip and his whole body making serpentine motions. He made his way towards the bed, his hips swaying with each step. Bending over, Yuri slid his hands along Otabek’s thighs and up to his groin. Yuri smiled as he saw the visible effect it was having on his fiancé, watching as Otabek swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing. JJ helped Otabek remove his clothing one layer at a time. 

 

**_Magenta:_ **

_ It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me. _

_ So you can't see me, no, not at all. _

_ In another dimension, with _

_ voyeuristic intention, _

_ Well secluded, I see all. _

**_RiffRaff:_ **

_ With a bit of a mind flip _

**_Magenta:_ **

_ You're into the time slip. _

**_RiffRaff:_ **

_ And nothing can ever be the same. _

 

Yuri stepped back his thumbs hooking into the waistband of his shorts, spinning on his heel Yuri looks back, his ass shaking as he slides the tight pants down, revealing a pair of very lacy black panties. Otabek and JJ both let out a long moan from where they were on the bed, making Yuri smile.

 

**_Magenta:_ **

_ You're spaced out on sensation. _

**_RiffRaff:_ **

_ Like you're under sedation. _

**_All:_ **

_ Let's do the Time-Warp again. _

_ Let's do the Time-wWrp again. _

 

As Columbia’s voice piped through the speakers, Yuri turned once more his hips shaking as he did this cute little skip. With each line a new piece of clothing was being shed, each piece garnering a wink. 

 

**_Columbia:_ **

_ Well I was walking down the street _

_ just a-having a think _

_ When a snake of a guy gave me an _

_ evil wink. _

_ He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise. _

_ He had a pickup truck, and the _

_ devil's eyes. _

_ He stared at me and I felt a change. _

_ Time meant nothing, never would again. _

 

Yuri was now nude, save those nylons and panties. JJ was stroking Otabek while licking his lips, and Yuri stroked himself. Yuri dropped to the floor on his knees as the chorus started up once more, crawling slowly, his green eyes glinting.

 

**_All:_ **

_ Let's do the Time-Warp again. _

_ Let's do the Time-Warp again. _

**_Narrator:_ **

_ It's just a jump to the left. _

**_All:_ **

_ And then a step to the right. _

 

Once he reached Otabek, Yuri climbed up onto his lap; giving a lapdance, his hands up in the air as he turned in a slow circle. As the narrator piped through, Yuri had straddled Otabek, taking his hands and placing them on his lace clad hips.

At the mention of thrusting, Yuri thrusted into Otabek, his fingers running through Otabek’s undercut. He reached out with one hand towards JJ, pulling him in for a deep kiss, moaning as he felt Otabek’s fingers dig into his ass.

 

**_Narrator:_ **

_ Put your hands on your hips. _

**_All:_ **

_ You bring your knees in tight. _

_ But it's the pelvic thrust _

_ That really drives you insane. _

_ Let's do the Time-Warp again. _

_ Let's do the Time-Warp again. _

 

The music died on Yuri’s phone, Yuri smiled down at Otabek who was rock hard against him, then to JJ.

“Fuck Yura, I love you.” Otabek moaned into Yuri’s neck.

“Happy birthday Beka.” Yuri purred.

Otabek chuckled low, “There are still a few days before that, you know it’s bad luck to celebrate early.”

_ “Da-” _ Yuri was still rolling his hips against Otabek, “but I will be in the middle of competition. I thought we could celebrate a little early this year.”

“Are you really gonna be complaining Beks,” JJ pressed up behind Otabek, “when there is such a delectable dish right in front of us?”

Otabek’s hands roamed along the planes of Yuri’s back and down to the waistband of his panties and tights. “I didn’t notice you putting these on.”

Yuri smirked, “Well you two were plotting something at the time. So what is the verdict? Are we celebrating early?”

“Well as Jean said, I would be a fool to ignore such a delectable dish.”

Yuri grinned as he helped Otabek remove the fishnets, his legs tingling as they were peeled down. He gasped as his erection was freed, feeling the cooler air hit the slick tip. Otabek lifted Yuri up and placed him onto the bed, his fingers gliding along Yuri’s legs which were imprinted with the pattern from his tights. Yuri moaned, his back arching as Otabek kissed and licked the marked skin. JJ positioned himself so that he was by Yuri’s head, his cock out and dripping as he offered it up like a meal for Yuri to enjoy.

Yuri opened his mouth, his pink tongue delicately lapping at the cock before him. JJ moaned the moment he felt the warm muscle run over his cock. Yuri twisted himself so that he was able to use one hand to help guide JJ inside, encouraging him to rock into Yuri’s mouth pushing deeper with each thrust. Yuri’s other hand was tangled in the long lengths of Otabek’s hair, as he sucked and ate out Yuri.

Once more, their hotel room was filled with wet sounds and moans from all three men. JJ pulled out, then, changing his positioning so that he was straddling Yuri’s face, he bent over to suck Yuri’s erection, which was thick and twitching. Yuri felt like he was losing his mind, unsure how to move as both his ass and cock were getting full attention. Yuri’s hands were now wrapped around JJ, his fingers digging into JJ’s ass pulling him deeper, his throat relaxing to allow him to get almost his full length.

Otabek gazed up to see how JJ and Yuri were now sixty-nined, JJ coming off Yuri just long enough for a deep kiss which tasted like musk and salty precum. Otabek smirked at JJ before burying his face once more between Yuri’s cheeks. His fingers spreading the globes so that he could lick and nibble around the sensitive ring of muscle. Yuri’s entrance was twitching, Otabek pushed two fingers inside, feeling the pulsing heat which pressed around him. Curling them upwards until he found Yuri’s prostate, as he heard the high pitched whimper which was coming from above, Otabek began to move his fingers, thrusting them inside ensuring to brush against the hard nub each time. Otabek’s tongue lapped around the muscle, pushing inside and around his fingers, adding lubrication.

Yuri’s hips rose up as he came, yelling around JJ’s cock as he released down JJ’s throat, At the same moment he felt JJ’s cock pulse and he relaxed as thick hot cum shot inside, coating the back of his throat and filling his mouth. JJ pulled off Yuri with a wet pop, both men groaning in pleasure. JJ moved so that he was able to kiss Yuri, his thumb wiping away the small bit of drool and cum which had escaped his mouth.

“Perfect.” JJ sighed.

Yuri hummed in agreement, his body feeling like jelly. Otabek pulled his fingers out from Yuri, kissing his inner thigh, he repositioned himself so that he was between Yuri’s legs.

“You better not be tired out already Yura.” Otabek growled, “I am nowhere near sated.”

Yuri purred; his eyes hooded, he held out his arms to Otabek. “As if that is all from me. Give me more, my Beka.”

JJ reached over Yuri to pick up the lube, which was on the bedside table, handing it over to Otabek after adding a few drops to his fingers. Otabek smiled as he lubed himself up, pressing his cock against Yuri’s entrance which was twitching. Yuri let out a long moan as he felt Otabek stretch him, he was still pretty loose from that morning. JJ’s hands trailed along Otabek’s back, to his ass where he pressed two slick fingers inside. Otabek moaned as he rutted against the fingers, his movements allowing him to get deep into Yuri. Once three fingers deep, JJ got behind Otabek where he slipped inside, Otabek sighed as he felt JJ get seated deep inside. Otabek began to move, feeling Yuri tighten with each pull, JJ thrust in behind.

Otabek loved watching Yuri come undone; his rosy lips parted as he panted, his golden hair plastered against his face from sweat, the way his lithe body contorted as though trying to pull him in deeper, how his cock had filled up once more, and was now bouncing against his abdomen, painting it with precum. Yuri keened with every thrust, his voice just encouraging Otabek.

“You sound so beautiful Yura.” Otabek panted.

JJ hummed in agreement as he hammered into Otabek. JJ gripped Otabek’s hips tightly, his nails digging into the meaty flesh as he snapped his hips. The wet sound his balls made slapping against Otabek’s ass, JJ was not long before he was cumming once more. JJ slipped out as he watched Otabek and Yuri continue, laying beside Yuri while he finger combed back the damp locks. JJ began to whisper in French, kissing and biting Yuri’s ear, making the younger man writhe under Otabek.

Yuri cried out, his back arching as he came, ropes of white painting his abdomen. As Yuri came, he clamped down on Otabek, making the older man growl, his thrusts became shallow before he too finished. Otabek collapsed on Yuri mindless of the sticky mess between them. The three of them cuddled up together, Yuri and JJ wrapped around Otabek.

“Happy Birthday Beka--” Yuri sighed as he snuggled in.

_ “Bonne Fete mon amour,” _ JJ spoke softly as well.

Otabek sighed as he fell asleep to the gentle sound of Yuri’s breathing. Tomorrow Yuri was going to be livid for all the marks which were starting to bloom on his neck and chest, but likely not as much as Viktor would be when he saw how stiff his student was before a competition. At least there were still a few days before the performance, and knowing Yuri, he would just use it as drive for him to push himself further and gain the gold. Or he would blame JJ for trying to sabotage his chances at a gold. Otabek chuckled slightly at the thought, knowing their kitten, likely both with Yuri taking gold in spite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos help to feed the muse while trolls will be fed to my Bear...
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
